<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the Dark by winderella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076101">Dancing in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winderella/pseuds/winderella'>winderella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ChroNoiR, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Backup Dancer Kuzuha, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Idol Kanae, M/M, Mirror Sex, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut and Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, cursing, kzkn - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winderella/pseuds/winderella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oiii kimi! You’re new right?”</p>
<p>“U-un.”</p>
<p>“No need to be nervous! I’m Kanae if you already didn’t know. Yoroshiku~”</p>
<p>“Yoroshiku.”</p>
<p>_________________________<br/>Kuzuha has been recruited as a backup dancer for rising star, Kanae! (CNR Idol AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: This story has no relation to Nijisanji or its livers! This is for entertainment purposes only, and I am writing this based on their characters/personas! Please be respectful towards Nijisanji and its employees and remember that behind every avatar is a real, living, breathing person. Whatever happens in ao3, stays in ao3. Thank you! (written by Earless Kiing).</p>
<p>This was inspired by Sunmi's song "Tail." Again, I don't have any experience in writing, this is just me dumping my brain for my personal satisfaction. This is the first proper smut I've ever written so bear with me. Other than that, please enjoy! Comments are welcome~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On his first day, Kuzuha enters the practice room and sees Kanae stretching, wearing a light blue crop top and loose baggy sweatpants, along with twin clips in his hair. His eyes immediately go down to his ass before darting back up, not missing his flat-toned stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> This man has to be an angel, no wait, he’s a fucking god. Wait stop you are not crushing for him the moment you laid eyes on him. You freaking- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oiii kimi! You’re new right?” giving him a big smile. Kuzuha returns to reality, blushing at the fact that he probably got caught staring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“U-un.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need to be nervous! I’m Kanae if you already didn’t know. Yoroshiku~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yoroshiku.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>__________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuzuha is a shy and reserved person outside of practice, but when he dances he evokes confidence, sex, and is overall amazing. Kanae is no different, his expressive facials, smooth movements, and strong vocals easily capture the hearts of others. Clearly, the two are a force to be reckoned with, so Kuzuha was chosen as Kanae’s main dance partner.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The night before the performance, Kuzuha enters the practice room and practices by himself for a while, wanting everything to be perfect. He was so absorbed that he didn’t hear Kanae walk in.  The music stops, and Kuzuha’s heavy breaths fill the quiet room. Then he hears clapping behind him. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Kuzuha-san, aren’t you a bit too good?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuzuha is just fine,” looking down at his feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha, you’re shy now? After you did all that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuzuha just rubs the back of his neck and continues to avoid eye contact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. I’m just a little...nervous around pretty people,” and Kanae shoots him a mischievous smile at that comment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait no! Shit! No—I mean you are pretty but uh—fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you a cutie” Kanae laughs, making his way towards Kuzuha. “Well I came here to practice and how lucky am I to meet you here! Practicing without your dancers is hard!” He grabs Kuzuha’s arm, “Come on, let’s begin.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>So they practice and like the professionals they are, the atmosphere is focused and serious with no room for cracking jokes or shyness. The comeback song is more sensual this time, thus the choreographers produced a sexier choreography to match it. They’re holding each other a lot, such as the waist, neck, and face, and at some point in the choreography, Kanae holds the back of Kuzuha’s neck (Kuzuha holding his raised leg) and pulls their foreheads together, deeply staring into his eyes. He even has the audacity to wink at Kuzuha. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>In the bridge, Kanae sits on Kuzuha’s lap, and Kuzuha drags his hands back across the top and underside of his thighs, his chest flush against Kanae’s back. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kuzuha was quite hypersensitive at the moment (blaming it all on Kanae), inhaling his flowery scent when he takes in air and the feeling of his soft plush thighs lingers on his fingertips. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The next move is particularly hard, where Kanae has to jump, squat onto Kuzuha’s thighs, grind forward, and then drop down to straddle Kuzuha’s lap. Kanae loses his balance for a second, and Kuzuha instinctively stills him with his hands on his waist.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kanae keeps going, despite missing the cue, maneuvering his hips forward then dropping down, making dead contact with Kuzuha. They’re lost in each other’s eyes, drowning out the loud music. Then suddenly Kanae pulls him forward and kisses Kuzuha on the lips. “I am so sorry—I did that in the mo-“</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kuzuha captures his lips again, pushing his tongue in, and explores Kanae’s mouth. Kanae moans into the kiss and a few seconds later they break apart, attached by a single string of saliva.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Please touch me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re gonna have to be more specific, Kanae.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kanae lowers down to his ear, “I need to fill me up with your fat cock. I’m so empty. I need you inside me. Fuck me. Wreck me. Ku. Zu. Ha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that is all the permission Kuzuha needs, pushing Kanae off his lap and onto his knees. He smiles devilishly, showing off those pearly white canines. “You don’t know how long I've waited for this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>__________</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“You're an idol, right? Give me a show.” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kanae turns around and lifts his ass into the air, sucking on his finger then prodding at his hole. He inserts one finger and thrusts it in and out slowly, and not long after that, he adds a second. Kuzuha becomes impatient and adds his own longer finger alongside Kanae’s. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Ahhh fuck,” Kanae groans when he adds a second, now stretched with 4 fingers. Kuzuha scissors him slowly before speeding up. Kanae gasps at the sudden speed, unable to move his own fingers in his ass. Kuzuha decides that he’s had enough and pulls Kanae into his lap, holding him over his dick. “You’re not really good at that one move huh? How about I help you with it?” finally dropping Kanae down. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Ah! Kuzu—ha”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it darling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-so—fuck—full—hahh.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kuzuha rolls Kanae back and forth on his cock and Kanae shudders, dropping his head down, panting heavily. “Ah ah ah” Kuzuha scolds, grabbing his hair to lift his head up. And there they are, reflected in the mirror.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Look at yourself, angel. Look how pretty you are, stretched over my cock. We haven’t even started yet and you’re leaking like a girl,” Kuzuha teases. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leans forward, “You’re not allowed to take your eyes off yourself.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes Kuzuha.” Kuzuha pats his thigh, “Well then get going. Practice is starting.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kanae lifts himself until the tip is almost out before slamming himself down. He continues that pace for the next couple of minutes, trying so hard to not take his eyes off the mirror, but the sensations are too much, and his eyes flutter shut. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>A resounding crack echoes through the room when Kuzuha spanks him. “What did I say?” he growls, lifting him up and slamming him against the mirror. He grabs his jaw. “Look. At. The. Mirror.” punctuating every word with a sharp thrust. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah-ah—M’sorry!—Fuck!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuzuha is pounding into him so roughly that Kanae on his tiptoes, jostled by Kuzuha’s thrusts, letting out loud moans. His face is squished against the glass, breath fogging it up before he’s grabbed by Kuzuha to bring their lips together in a heated kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your cunt is swallowing me in. Your whorish pussy can’t be satisfied by just me, huh? Bet you don’t care who fucks you, as long as you're filled. Look at you offering yourself to some person you barely know.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N—no. Only--ungh--you—Kuzuha!” Kanae cries. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so? Your cunt is going to be shaped like my cock once I’m done with you. Only I’ll be able to satisfy you.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kuzuha grabs a hold of Kanae’s dick and mercilessly strokes him in time with his thrusts.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“U-ungh. Kuzuha, I can’t, I can’t- please Kuzuha, please. Kuzuha! Too much—ngh—stop! I’m gonna—a-ah!” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kanae cums all over the mirror and drops to his knees from exertion, leaning against the mirror panting heavily. Kuzuha yanks him back and pushes his fingers into Kanae’s mouth, thrusting them in and out, making him gag, but he doesn’t stop. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>When he pulls out Kanae sputters out coughs, but before he can catch his breath, Kuzuha shoves his dick inside Kanae’s mouth. His arms flail to Kuzuha’s thighs from the sudden intrusion, jaw aching from the stretch, tears brimming at his eyes. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kuzuha slaps his cheek. “You dumb whore.” Kanae moans lowly from his words, sending vibrations up Kuzuha’s cock. He huskily groans and grabs the back of his head and starts fucking his mouth. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Drool drips from his mouth into a puddle on the floor, along with his knees slightly scraping across the floor from the force of the thrusts. Kanae’s face is streaked with tears, and all he can do is take what he’s given. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Right before he cums, Kuzuha pulls out and jerks himself off, cumming all over Kanae’s face. Kanae jolts from the substance hitting his face, but keeps his mouth open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhh,” Kuzuha sighs, squatting down to observe Kanae’s face sticky with cum. “Messy baby,” dragging his finger through the cum and feeding it into Kanae’s mouth. He then scoops the remaining cum and strokes up and down Kanae’s spent cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kanae grabs at his arm, “W-wait what are you?! Ahhh—ungh-hah-it hurts! Stop-stop-stop-please-ahh” Kanae pants, but Kuzuha is relentless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah-ah-mhm! Kuzu!” cumming for a second time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuzuha licks up a stripe of cum from his hand before feeding Kanae the rest. “Don’t you taste good angel?” and Kanae just looks back at him innocently with those big blue eyes of his while sucking on his fingers.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>When he’s swallowed everything, Kuzuha pats him on the head and kisses him, starting to thoroughly clean his face. “Good job angel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>__________</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Their sweaty naked bodies are stuck together in the dim practice room, the two calming down from their high. Kanae is laying on Kuzuha’s chest, listening to the comforting dull thump of his heart, compared to his increasingly racing one. He feels like there’s a weight on his chest that he can’t push off. There’s a feeling, a nagging in the back of his head that he can’t explain. But every part of him is screaming that it’s about him. About Kuzuha. He decides he’s had enough and abruptly sits up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like you Kuzuha. Even though we haven’t talked much, I’ve always admired how hard-working you were and dedicated to your passion. Just seeing you work so hard made me want to push myself harder. There’s something different...special about you. Haha...I asked to have sex with you before confessing my feelings. I’m dumb aren’t I?” his voice becoming smaller, gaze falling to his lap. Kuzuha harshly blushes, not even the dim lighting could hide his redness.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> “I-I l-like you t-too...Kanae.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?!” snapping his head up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah. You’re amazing Kanae. You’re beautiful, considerate, innovative...you’re perfect.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OMG YOU’RE BLUSHING! What happened to Mr. ‘I’m gonna fuck you till your cunt is shaped like my cock’? You’re just a shy baby ahahaha!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut upppp!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kanae laughs and smashes their lips together, toppling them over onto the floor. Kuzuha hits the floor with an “oof,” before loudly laughing along with him. Kanae assaults him with a bunch of kisses, causing Kuzuha to whine about how it tickles. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Now what should we do about that,” Kuzuha says, looking over to the cum stains on the mirror. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>__________</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Having sex the night before the performance probably was not the best idea, but they couldn’t go back now. Kanae just chugs a bunch of water, eats a shit ton of cough drops, and stretches out his limbs the best he can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walks into the makeup room looking like a wreck, and the makeup artists are surprised. </p>
<p>“What happened to you?!”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Lets just say I practiced too hard.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How does one dirty talk iM crYing. The thesaurus is my best friend. Hopefully, it wasn't cringe www. I apologize if there are any writing errors!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>